


She ours to protect

by Kindred



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Seth and Richie, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seth and Richie wants to do is protect their princesss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was gentle when he kissed her, it was like he was scared that she was would crumple in his hands if he was rough, the music of the bar was forgotten the stripers were another piece to add to the blur of people in the bar. His hand moved down her arms to her hands as he held them and looked into her eyes “I will get the keys of Seth.” He whispered into her ear softly “If I can get another kiss.” He told her Kate blushed and looked up at him as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers as he breathed her heavy scent that made him relax.

After she left the small enclosed area, Richie watched her, Seth eyes followed his brother as Kate walked through the crowed bar “She is 17 Richie.” Seth said as he took another sip from his beer   
“I know how old she is.” His brother countered   
“Oh really that’s good because if her dad finds out you can explain to him about why you had your tongue half away down her throat before he kills you.” The older brother hisses “Can add it to a long list of things you know.” He then mutters, Richie looked at him   
“You make it sound like she one of these woman.”  
“She 17 and daddy’s little girl a church mouse you’re the second guy she ever kissed!” He points out, Richie tilts his head and looks at him before he hears Kate tell someone to leave her alone.

The man was built like a thick shit brick house, his hands were twice the size of her small’s one hell they were bigger than most men’s hands. He had them warped around her small wrist and held them tightly, he looked up to see her Dad and Scott were too busy talking to notice she was about to be touched up by a drunk man who mostly didn’t know what no and bugger off means “Hey pretty girl do you work here?” He asked his voice slurring   
“Hell no.” She snapped pulling her wrist down and tried to walk away. But the big guy grabbed her shoulders digging in his fingertips as he pulled her back into a corner “Get off me!” Kate said raising her voice  
“If you don’t work here then why are you here?” He hummed as he moved his free hand down the length of her body. 

Kate shook her head and she tried to pull her arms free, she could feel panic start to bubble and rise in her chest as he watched horrified at the man’s hands moving over the front of her shirt feeling her breasts “I…I’m here with my family.” She said   
“This place isn’t for families’ sweet pea, it’s for men like me who love a bit of fun.” He purred into her neck as she felt her eyes burn with tears. She closed her eyes just prying it was nightmare and she will wake up when she felt the large man’s weight leave her, Kate open her eyes and watched as Richie and Seth drag the man off both of them twisting his arm behind his back. 

Richie walked back over leaving Seth to talk to the bar tender about the large man he reached out and touched her bruised wrists “Are you okay?” He asked as his fingers thumbed over the forming bruises  
“Y…Yeah I’m okay.” She said shakily, he slips his jacket off his shoulders and places over hers before he wiped the tears off her cheeks   
“Go back and sit with your dad and brother.” He kissed her on the forehead as Seth walks back over   
“You alright now Princess, that guy won’t bother you now the bar tender is handling him.” He said looking at her wrists “Best not let your old man see these.”   
“Yeah that’s a good idea.”  
“Keep my jacket on.” Richie said as he notices her hold it around her tightly   
“Thanks.” She smiled as she walked back to her father and brother.

Seth watched her walk away holding herself, he knew that the kids was built of stronger stuff she had to be with her father losing his faith and her angry brother and now with him and his brother more or less drooling over her. “We got to keep an eye on her.” Seth said   
“Finely something we can agree on.” Richie said as he watched Kate sit down “If someone touches her I will kill them.” He said   
“I think you’ve done enough killing today.” 

Kate at down at the table, Jacob looked up at her and frowned “Where have you been?” He asked her, she could feel Scott’s eyes watching her   
“I went to see if I could find the toilets.” She lied to him  
“Doesn’t that belong to the crazy one?” Scott asked   
“Yes, I was cold he was nice enough lend it to me.”   
“Nice? He nice have you lost it?” Scott snapped “Wait you are the only one that he doesn’t want to kill!” He points out  
“Scott that’s enough.”  
“Dad…”  
“Scott enough.” Jacob snapped “He gave her his jacket not his phone number, everything is going to be fine.” He told his children as he took their hands, Kate wondered if he said it enough time would he started believing it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing was fine after that, the place turned out be a home for bloody vampires the last thing in the world any one of them thought would happen. Kate saw Seth and Richie killing their away though them like it was nothing it took her breath away watching them it was like they were dancing, she bite her lips watching them it made her worry for her own soul that she had fallen for the fallen angels.

Some many thing happen at that bar in one night that she couldn’t get her head around it, Seth and Richie stood up for her after she said about the blonde man hitting on her at the other bar they stood next to her said guns pointed as they looked at Sex Machine …Oh boy… she thought as she stood there, Jacob had walked over to Scott as he tried to pull chair legs apart making Kate watched as Seth and Rich move to the blonde professor “So tell me Professor is it in your nature to pick up young girls?” Sex Machine gave him a nervous look that he covered up quickly with a cocky smile and said   
“Well you know these young fillies are they look older than they are.” He chuckled, Seth looked at Richie and pulled his hand back and punched Sex Machine in the face “Ahhh what the hell is wrong with you?” He cried out making every one look at them   
“There’s nothing wrong with him.” Kate answered making the two brothers look at her with a warm smile   
“Oh sweet cheeks there’s plenty wrong with this one.” The blonde hissed though his bloody nose and lips, Seth cocked his gun and placed it at the man’s head   
“Let’s get one thing clear Professor, Kate is not to be touched by you in any shape and form and if I think you are talking to her, looking or even in the same personal space as her I will put a bullet in your head. But I would rather not waste bullets on you when we have other things I should be using it for, do I make myself clear?” Seth asked, the blonde nodded as he looked into the dark steely eyes   
“Crystal.” He said swallowing thickly as he looked at the gun, nodding Seth pushed him away making him topple over at Kate’s feet  
“Princess tell us if this man does anything to upset you.” Kate blushed and nodded, she was very aware that her dad and brother was watching her.

Richie had been shot and Santanico dragged him away hissing at Gonzalez before Seth rounded on the man. Santanico hovered over Richie as the man tried to move away from her “Please Richie let me help you, your dying.” She said touching his wound and then bring it up to her lips an licking the blood off her fingers  
“No I thought the painful breathing was asthma.” He hissed, she gave him a pouting lip and knelt closer to him   
“Richie do this for me I want to be free.” He looked at her and frowned as he took her hands off his legs   
“Let her go.” Santantico froze and looked at him   
“That little girl? Why?” She asked narrowing his eyes at him Richie just smiled at her as he felt another pain shoot though his body   
“Her and Seth, just let them go.”   
“After you and your brother help me then he can leave with the angel.” She hissed angel with distain, the dark hair man reached for small knife and pushed into her chest.

Santantico hissed and looked down at the knife, she reached up and grabbed it before pulling it out gasping she dropped it to the floor before looking up into Richie’s face “Do you love her?” She asked him “Or is it her broken innocent that you love, because you can have them both you can turn them…”  
“Stop… Seth would never follow and I won’t let Kate be like this.”   
“For the time being.” She purred as she watched Richie stumbled before falling to the floor “I agree to let them both go but they will have to fight while they remain here.” She told him as she knelt by his side and cradled his head he looked up at her   
“Promise?” He whispered touching her face, she smiled and lowered her face to his hovering just above his lips   
“I promise.” She whispered before moving to his neck and sinking her fangs into his skin.


End file.
